One Step At A Time
by SweetieLove
Summary: A mysterious agent from Interpol offers a chance of a lifetime to the two shrunken adults. But the opportunity to revert back to their original forms comes with a peculiar price. Shiho/Ai x Shinichi/Conan (Chapter 7: First Practice)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Since this is the first time I've wrote for the Detective Conan fandom, go easy on me. This is what happens when I watch Detective Conan and Dancing With The Stars side by side. Anyways, this little project of mine's something I'd write when I'm bored, so don't expect updates to be quick from me. Never the less, this is my take on an AU setting regarding APTX 4869. If you, however, like this story, please don't shy away from leaving a review! :)

**Disclaimer**: You guys know the drill.

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

"Shinichi, do you know anyone by the name of Trese?"

Professor Agasa was holding a mysterious, black letter in his hands as he entered the living room. The strawberry-blonde was busy typing away information in her computer while the young boy read The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes for the nth time. As soon as he heard the professor's voice, he looked up from what he was reading and grabbed the envelope from him.

Shinichi quickly skimmed through the contents of the letter, noting its gold furnishings across the border. Haibara, in turn, swiveled her chair towards the boy and observed by his side.

"Peculiar. It only says she'll come by later this afternoon."

"No time specified?"

The boy shook his head. "None. It only says that by the time we've read the letter, she'd be waiting by the door."

By sheer coincidence, the doorbell rang in his front door.

"Huh? Could it be the sender?" The professor muttered as he approached the door to welcome the guest.

"Hellooooo! I'm the sender of that black letter over there!"

"Oh!" Agasa chuckled, "We didn't expect you to come by so… early. Please come in."

The pair was definitely expecting another blonde to enter their abode. Especially not one so energetic and bouncy.

"You need refreshments dear?"

The blonde shook her head in response, "I'm completely fine! I just need to talk with these two." She promptly turned her head to the direction of the two children.

"Edogawa-kun, do you feel it?" Haibara whispered to her partner. She wasn't getting any pressure from the visitor, but she wasn't about to let her guard down just yet.

Conan nodded in response, "She's hiding her identity to us."

At Conan's statement, the blonde burst out in laughter. "I guess I shouldn't be fooling around with you, huh?" She gave them a small smile before removing her sunglasses and tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Nothing can fool you two, huh?" She opened her lids, revealing sharp blue-gray eyes that seemed to shift at her gaze. "I'm in front of a famous detective and a science prodigy, after all."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Conan asked, dropping his child act and facing her gaze.

"What do I want? Simple. I want you two to partake in a little experiment of mine."

Haibara raised her eyebrows. "And what experiment is that?"

"What else is there to experiment you two for," she smiled," but for the antidote of the drug that made you that way."

Shock was clearly written all over the faces among the people, especially Ai's.

"I know a lot more than you think you do. And, if there's anything I've discovered, is that the antidote in your hands lasts for a mere 24 hours before it wears out." She crossed her legs, somehow beckoning the children to listen to her cause. "We've discovered an unknown enzyme that could be used to somehow slow down the effects of the APTX. You may not completely revert back to your original form, but it could serve as a lengthening of some sort. In short, I can expand that 24 hours to, at most, two weeks without risking the extra production of antibodies."

"And the catch?" Haibara asked challengingly.

"Quite a few. Since the main laboratories are located in America, we'll have to go fly there in order to gather as much data as possible. Second, you guys have to be under my care. My powers with the police may be large, but it's still limited for your protection.

And, lastly, you have to be my students."

"Students? In what?" The boy was now holding a skeptical look on his face.

"In ballroom dancing, of course!"


	2. Decision

**Decision**

The argument between Conan and Ai lasted for a week.

While Ai may have wanted to test out the agent's prototype for the antidote, she was dead set on not leaving the country. Not only were they going to be distant from their friends and family for a good while, they were leaving the security of their lives to a person they barely knew. Plus, after their repeated encounters with the Black Organization, she still wasn't confident in exposing her face out in public.

On the other hand, Conan was practically dying to test this new drug out, even if they were flying back to America. Both of them have been there numerous times, they were more than capable of handling themselves without the supervision of adults. They would not be losing ALL contact from their peers since communication was still possible through video calls and electronic mail. He had been doing it to Ran for some time now, after all. Plus, he added, they could easily contact FBI headquarters in case they weren't set in trusting the agent.

They were, however, both unsure regarding becoming students of ballroom dancing.

"What is she planning?" Conan would often wonder.

"Ballroom dancing's not exactly training for either self-defense or assassination. It's quite… perplexing," Ai would retort back.

In the end, their consideration for the drug mattered more than anything else. They've set a few conditions for the agent to follow though.

"First off," Conan said, adjusting his glasses, "you are going to explain most of your cause, if not everything, once we board the 'first-class' plane you said you've reserved for us. Second, we're willing to be your students as long as we can freely use our 'adult' forms as much as we can. "

"Lastly," this time it was the professor who explained,"their protection would be your top priority. Any suspicious actions from you without sufficient explanation would allow them to fly back to Japan. I have entrusted them devices which are practically 'flares' sent to the FBI agents."

The strawberry-blonde noticed that, if anything, the agent's confident expression never wavered from her face. As she listened to their conditions, one by one, her confidence seemed to only swell by the minute.

"Very well then," the agent smiled, "I accept all of your conditions. I have a request though."

"And what would that be?" the bespectacled boy inquired.

"The moment you set foot in my territory, you would be called my students, meaning you would get different names of sorts," she faced the children's gaze with a friendly smile, "but can I still call you by your Japanese names?"

A weird request it was but they accepted without any hesitation.

The agent was about to leave until she stopped by the doorway.

"I'm Agent Trese of Interpol, by the way. But you can call me Rose."

And with that, the afternoon ended with an excited Rose, a curious Conan, a baffled Haibara and a hungry professor Agasa.


	3. Departure

**Departure**

They said that airports contained more genuine feelings than any other place in the world. Before, Haibara would scoff at the thought and say that no such place exists. But, as she stared into the sad eyes gathered before her, she couldn't help but silently agree at the thought.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko cried as they gave them small gifts to remember them by. Though Haibara found the gifts rather plain, she appreciated their effort to connect with them despite the distance they'll be undertaking. She shifted her eyes to see that Conan was tightly hugging the teenage brunette who'd surely be lonelier than ever when he departs.

Aside from the Detective Boys and Ran, who had come to see them off, there was Sonoko and Sera helping them carry their luggage. Of course, Kogoro was there to drive them off though Haibara thought it strange for the old man to look so… melancholy. Wasn't he the one who'd usually complain of the children's presence, especially Conan's? If so, then why did he seem so hesitant on seeing them off?

After many reassurances that they'll be back within at least a month, they've set off to their terminal where a private plane awaited them. The two walked besides one another, taking in the huge risk they going to take. Haibara shivered at the thought of leaving the place she had considered her home just to leave for place where she has to use another identity to hide herself.

Conan must have seen her unsure expression since he walked closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you, right?" he said before idly chatting to the flight attendants ushering them towards their seats. If that wasn't enough to shock Haibara, he grabbed her hand with that cocky smile plastered on his hand towards the stairs leading to their seats.

Well, she thought, at least I won't be alone in this journey.

Haibara never had a more perplexing experience.


	4. Revelation

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I've had exams and papers to deal with for the past weeks in uni and it's been a big bother. I have finals this week so I may not be able to update promptly once more. :( I forgot to mention: I'll be hiding a few details in the story until the time comes. I may want to take a crack on Gosho's writing style. Enjoy!

* * *

**Revelation**

* * *

Sitting comfortably, Haibara wondered how on earth the agent got a hold of passports with their fake identities. She made a note to herself that she'd ask her as soon as possible.

Compared to the economy seats where people sat side-by-side, their plane allowed them to have a mini-bed each. Each one had a small compartment above and below them to store their things, while the mini-bed itself had shelves with books and snacks ready for the passengers. Another feature, Haibara noticed as Conan tinkered with his space, is that it can be rotated so that all beds were facing the center of the floor.

Lying in wait was Agent Rose. Though she still held that confident expression with a sweet smile, she hardly looked the same. Her once golden curls were tied up straight in a ponytail, giving it a dull platinum-blonde tone. No traces of makeup were visible on her face. The floral dresses Ai had come to be accustomed as her usual attire were replaced with a black jumpsuit and training boots.

Her piercing color-changing eyes, however, remained to hold that distant yet calculating gaze.

Rose placed herself down on the sofa. She gave orders to the bodyguards stationed around the room to leave as to hold her promise that they will have the utmost confidentiality in discussing the matters. Once the last of the guards left, she locked the door through the remote in her heads and gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over," she sighed once more, "I don't like ordering people around but I've got no choice."

The agent crossed her legs and faced the direction of the two de-aged adults. One was sitting with crossed legs, analyzing every inch of the space they were in. The other was merely staring at her at the edge of the bed, ready to retort back at a moment's notice.

"Ask away," Rose reassured them, "and I promise to answer to the best of my ability."

Conan looked up to face her eyes. "How did you come to know _us_?" He was clearly emphasizing the last word, since only very few know of their condition.

"Through your parents, little Shinichi," she said, "are you sure you don't remember me?" The boy merely shook his head in response.

"I can't believe Yukiko never told you about this," the agent muttered to herself. "Oh well, guess I have to tell you everything from the start.

"You do remember that your father, Yuusaku Kudou, has connections around Interpol, right? He's actually friends with a few colleagues of mine who, you can say, are quite obsessed with the Black Organization in Japan. They've gone so far as to assist the CIA in getting in without being detected by the executive members.

"Are you familiar with Agent Rye? He was actually a really good one. He was the fastest-rising member there was before we even noticed so we made him our standard. My colleagues and I decided to somehow emulate him and try to get into the organization through different methods. Not assassination, nor research, nor reconnaissance and definitely not intel gathering. We decided to be there through our connections.

"Though we never got our own cocktail names from the Boss, Interpol gave us our own code names instead… in mockery of the syndicate," she chuckled, "The fives of us were named after grape wines. Chardonnay, Muscat, Merlot, Semillon were my colleagues while I was dubbed Rousanne. "

The agent fell into a deep silence before proceeding, quite unsure of what to say next. "Long story short, most of our intel were focused on the science department and we found out about the dangerous drug the Miyanos were being forced to create. We decided, as a circle, to make an antidote of the drug even though it was still a prototype, so as to possibly prevent in increasing the number of victims.

"It was completely by chance that your father told me of your state. Since Semillon and Chardonnay had discovered an unknown enzyme that could serve as a catalyst in slowing down the process of the toxin, we decided that it would be better to take the research to a more realistic level."

Rose turned her head to the side, gazing at the clouds beyond them. "That's… the simplest tale I could tell you of our situation, I guess."

The brunette was careful in choosing her words for her next question. "Is there a possibility that there'll be more victims of the toxin?"

"Though I find it possible, it's unlikely. Agent Hondou of the CIA has not been sending us any reports regarding the drug's situation."

Of course they'd be collaborating with the CIA regarding this matter, Haibara thought, but at least they've got their resources intact.

"Anyways, we may be experimenting with you for the toxin's antidote but don't expect that I'll go easy on you once we reach my studio in America. Everybody has high expectations for your performance."

Conan's interest was piqued at this statement, taking note of the small tone of excitement in her voice. "How come?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me your mom didn't tell you about what you're going to do?"

"Lady, I thought you're an agent. How do you have ties with my mother?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I used to teach your mother basic ballroom dance whenever she's in America. Even though she hasn't acted in more than a decade, she's still quite popular among the Western audience."

"And? Is my mother involved in the experiment?"

"Depends on how you slice it. The first thing we're going to do is an exhibition dance for the show, but…"

"But?" Conan was not hoping that his mother was doing something irrational.

"Well, your mom's hoping you and Haibara get to join the competition and win the trophy, even if the odds are very, very unlikely."

The two sighed in relief at her statement.

"The problem is that she bet five hundred million dollars on the morning news for your win, and by the looks of things, we're going to have to start practicing very soon."

"And why is that?"

Rose got her cellphone out and showed them the text that was on the screen. "This is the dance we'll be doing in a month or so."

_TANGO_


	5. Foreign Home

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that, originally, this was supposed to be a drabble collection for the pairing. If it's too short for your tastes then I do apologize. This was meant to be something I'd do in my free time, after all.

* * *

**Foreign Home**

* * *

Both Ai and Conan experienced a wave of nostalgia once their feet hit the grounds of California. Seeing foreign faces as they walked through the terminal alienated their somewhat Asian looks. They'd stumble upon people welcoming them warmly, though they could not respond right away due to the language barrier.

Once they got in the van taking them to the place they were going to stay in, the two shrunken adults were gazing at their new surroundings, taking in the roads, buildings and signs past them. Ai felt a small jolt of happiness when she remembered the buildings she used to pass by when she stayed here. She looked at her side and found that her partner, too, had smiled as he racked his brain in remembering names his father used to point out when he drove.

Though the drive was a mere fifteen minutes from the airport, it felt like a hours. As soon as they got their things settled in their "teacher's" home, Conan and Ai prepared the clothes they were going to use when they transform back to their original bodies.

"Sem? Donna? Our little guests are here!" Rose called out as she clapped her hands. Almost immediately, two women with physiques similar to Rose's entered the waiting room.

One had her raven-colored locks in a braid yet bangs partially covered the view for her dark eyes. She had pale, white skin compared to the other agents and she had a firmer shape to her body. She was holding a medicine bottle in her right hand while the other was adjusting her glasses to take in the sight of their volunteers. Her smile, though small, held no malice.

The other girl had a more tanned and muscular figure. She had wavy hair whose blazing red color seemed to come to life along with her eyes. Her green orbs, however, seemed toned down compared to the obvious signs of her excitement in her bouncing feet and devilish smile. She held an injection containing clear liquid in her hands.

"Girls, meet Conan and Ai," Rose introduced as she gestured towards the young boy and girl.

"Hello there. You can call me Sem." The raven- haired girl replied.

"And I'm Donna," the redhead smiled, "I'm guessing Rose here filled you in on why we're called that?"

Conan nodded while Ai merely stared back in response.

Rose turned her head to her colleagues, "You guys go ahead and get them ready while I set up the studio."

They nodded towards her and the blonde left to head for the studio in a nearby wing.

"Did Rose clue you in on how you're going to take the drug?" Sem asked, bending her body forward to level down with their eye contact.

"No. But I'm guessing we're going to take the pills in your hands?" Conan replied.

"That's right," she shook the medicine bottle containing the red and white pills, "Though we tested this to ensure a swifter reaction, you will still encounter a bit of pain once this enters your system." Conan noted that this girl spoke in a gentle yet direct manner. He faced the other girl, "What are those in your hands for then?"

"Oh this?" Donna raised the two injections her hands, "This is the solution containing some of the unknown enzyme that can help lengthen the drug's use. We're going to inject it the moment right after you guys transform. "

Sem then handed a pill for each child and guided them to their respective rooms. It wasn't until Ai was about to open the door when she hesitated in taking the drug.

"You okay?"

Ai turned her head to the left to see that Conan had already entered his room. Looks they were placed right beside each other.

"Don't worry. I think we can trust them for now."

She raised her eyebrows, "They're not the ones I'm worrying about right now." She looked at the boy hopelessly.

"If you think I'm going to run off, think again. This place is heavily guarded with cameras and sensors practically everywhere."

"Good," she smirked, "I'm definitely NOT going to face those dancing lessons with the agent alone."

It was all they could do to reassure themselves that they had each other in this peculiar situation. And that there was no going back.


	6. Dance Shoes

**A/N:** Expect more active updates from now on now that summer's here on my side of the world! And thank you for the lovely reviews! Xx

* * *

**Dance Shoes**

Being back to their original bodies gave them a cozy sense of happiness, as if they were back home in Japan.

Walking along the bustling floors of the mall, Haibara could not help but sigh as she passed by the stores she used to go to when she was studying here. If anything, shopping was one of the small comforts she used to have whenever her sister was not there to cheer her up. But today was not about reminiscing about the past. Rather, the agent dragged them along with her to look for _dancing shoes._

Though the auburn-haired girl was still hesitant in going out public in her adult form, the high school detective walked in confident stride. He, too, was also taking in the familiar yet foreign sights of Los Angeles at their midst. He, however, did not enjoy stopping every ten feet just to get a good look at shoes being displayed out front for them.

"What is it with women? Taking so much time just to buy a pair of shoes," he wondered aloud. He had his usual pose about him: both hand placed right behind his neck with a lazy step that seemed to go on forever.

"You shouldn't be saying that, 'Edogawa-kun'", Ai snarkily replied.

"And why is that?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Ai smirked before turning her head to a group of girls whispering about twenty feet away from them. "You've got quite an impressive fanbase, you know. Even Mouri-san would be shocked by the amount of supporters you've got around here."

The detective turned a bright shade of red before muttering, "Says the person who's being checked out by practically every guy who's passed by us."

Rose emerged from the entrance of the store and quickly grabbed Shinichi's arm. If anything, she had a look in her eyes that was a cross between panic and… irritation?

"Where the friggin hell have you been, you foolish detective? I've been looking all over the shop for you just to find you out here flirting with Miss Miyano!" she screamed.

"Hey!" Kudo retorted, "You two have been practically scouting every store here since lunch! It's been over three hours. You can't blame me if I've gotten fed up with all the walking!" He added in a lower voice, "And we weren't flirting, mind you."

Rose gave out a deep sigh and let go of his hand gently. "Sorry about that. It's just that getting the right dancing shoes is very important in the world of ballroom. It's going to be your partner on the dancefloor for a while. It's like having a bond that'll last forever."

She turned her head to the teenage girl beside her. "Are you sure you're satisfied with the black ones we bought? You don't want to get the copper-colored ankle-strap?"

"I am. So you better start fitting his shoes in."

"Meet you at the Moonlight café," she pointed to the one right by the corner,"in half an hour?"

Ai nodded as she watched Rose drag the boy back to the store. Every form of resistance from him was met with simply a glare from the agent. Ai closed her eyes and walked towards the nearby café, thoughts of commitment and possible relationships entering her mind.

"Forever, huh? How foolish."

The café she went to had a cozy atmosphere about it. It had an earthy tone with the walls and furniture having dark colors of reds, browns and blacks. Books for free reading were stacked in a shelf placed in a far corner of the café with a magazine rack lying right below it. The baristas, she noticed, were the ones serving the drinks and all the customer had to do was wave a corresponding star at the table or chair they were staying on.

She sat by a table near a window overlooking the mall, taking note of the velvet pillow and plate of star-shaped cutouts laid out for her. She raised one, not minding what drink she'll get, and, almost immediately, a barista had served her a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream filled to the brim.

"Thank you," she said as she sipped on the warm, frothy liquid slowly entering her throat.

Right as she was about to open her book from her purse, an elderly couple happened to pass by her. They looked to be around in their 70s and 80s judging from the color of their hair and the wrinkles on their skin. The old lady was firmly holding on to the man's, maybe her husband's, hand while he seemed to stare far off into the distance.

"You're a new face around here, dear. What's your name?"

"Ai. Ai Haibara, madam."

"Never heard of any Haibara's around the neighborhood. Have you just moved in?"

"Um… you can say that." She instinctively held onto the necklace the professor gave to her and Conan in case they needed to give him a quick call when they don't have their phones with them. Though the lady was in her twilight years, she still had the keenest eyes.

"Is that from your boyfriend dear?"

One lie wouldn't hurt, she thought. "Yes. He gave it to me before we boarded the plane. A keepsake of sorts."

"Ahhh," the lady cooed, "what an adorable token of commitment you have. I'm betting it's to signify that you'll be together forever? My husband and I have been together for 50 years now and we were just like that when we were your age."

Haibara politely smiled at her and waved goodbye as they left for the door, her husband still having that blank look on his face. A few minutes later, Conan entered the café to tell her that they were about to leave.

"What's with that dreamy look on your face?" he asked once they were out of the café.

Ai smiled at the thought. "It's just good to know that the hope of forever still exists today." She turned her head to see her partner having a dreamy expression on his face as well.

Perplexed, she was the one who asked this time. "Now, what's with_ that_ dreamy look on your face?"

"Uh…" he mumbled, "You actually looked pretty cute back then."

Haibara could only blush and mumble, "Don't get used to it" in response.


	7. First Practice

**A/N:** So much for being more active in updates. I'll at least try to add in a chapter once a week. I might as well note that I'll be using Shiho and Shinichi for their adult forms and Conan and Ai for their shrunken forms.

And I'd like to thank those who have put this little project of mine in your follows and faves. It really means a lot to me. :) Enjoy this little chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**First Practice**

It was a sunny morning when Rose decided that they should start practicing their lessons in her studio. After they'd eaten breakfast, she quickly led them to their dressing rooms for them to wear their practicing attire and dance shoes.

When they finished dressing, they entered through the back door, as per Rose's instructions, in order to avoid the stream of people nearby. They barely slipped past a bunch of photographers waiting out by the window and got to where Rose was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," she said.

Rose led them to a series of hallways filled with images of various celebrities. A few were holding out trophies while a few, Shiho noticed, were famous celebrities who won dance competitions shown on TV.

"I've got the best room in this studio all to ourselves for the next couple of weeks or so. It'll give you guys the privacy you need," the agent said as she led them to the farthest room. She opened the doors and gestured for them to enter inside.

The studio she took them had ten foot long mirrors lined up on one side of the room and framed pictures of her students' accomplishments on the other. There was a small set of platform stairs placed on the back of the room. Shinichi looked up to see that the windows were placed high enough for them to observe the view but low enough to hide them from onlookers.

While Shinichi was examining the room, Shiho was staring at herself in the mirror. She felt more at ease in her original form and it showed. Though her bangs still cover up her eyes and most of her face, she didn't need to act like a child for now. She can walk in strides without people worrying if she was lonely or needed to be attended to. She didn't have to worry about people wondering how a small child could act so mature.

At the corner of her eye, she can sense that Shinichi, too, was staring at her from afar. It was also her first time to observe him in his adult form. He held himself with an aura of confidence and arrogance, yet the expressions on his face were those of a gentle nature.

"Okay, guys," Rose called out while adjusting the sound system at the far corner of the room, "I need you to stand side by side."

The scientist released her grip on the balance beam by the mirrors and walked over to Shinichi at the center of the room. He looked at her with curious eyes, taking in the scent of strawberries she always smelled of.

"Are you familiar with the proper posture in ballroom dancing?" she asked walking over to them, remote in hand.

"A bit," Shiho replied, "I did a bit of dance when I studied here, after all."

"None at all," Shinchi said, "I'm very new to this."

"No stepping on my toes, please."

"Oi!"

Rose clapped her hands, "We'll start on the frame, then. It's important that you guys get to master this since it's practically the very basic facet in standard ballroom. Now, hold your hands together and do as I say."

Shinichi thought that what Rose just told them was simple enough to do so he took his partner's hands in his and faced her with a stern look.

"Yep, you're a beginner alright," Shiho remarked, as she straightened out her shoulders and held her neck higher.

"You have a very good frame, _Shiho-chan_," Rose said with a little emphasis to her student's name, "but you still have a lot of things to consider. Hold that pose together while I polish up your frame."

The blonde then proceeded to fix their frame one little aspect at a time. She straightened both their elbows and elevated their arms to adjust their hold. Shoulders down, neck high, body straight. Every now and then she'd remind them to keep their frame as she slowly worked out the little tweaks. By the time she was satisfied with them, both their arms were growing heavy and they wanted to sit down.

"But we're just beginning," Rose said, "and it's just the frame! You still have to learn how to keep that up while walking and performing the steps."

Shinichi gave out another heavy sigh as he broke his hold off Shiho to stretch his limbs. He noticed, however, that she was taking the lesson well. Maybe too well.

"Oi," he called out to her, "you're actually enjoying this?"

"You really think I enjoyed holding your sweaty hands in such close proximity?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just think you're taking this a little bit too well."

She looked back at him with her dark, turquoise eyes. "Trying something new doesn't seem to be so bad after all."

Rose called them again to furnish on their hold. This time, Conan had to bend his knees so that their height would be level with each other.

"There you go! Now you have to hold that posture while we do the walk, alright? Just focus on your frame and follow my instructions." Rose waited for them to reply. With all the shapes and poses they were trying to maintain, the pair could only nod in response.

"Okay, walk over to the mirror slowly in five, six, seven, eight…"

It was going to be a long day for the two of them, alright.

But, Shinichi thought as he held on firmly to Shiho's hand, careful not to let go of her grip, at least he wasn't alone in this journey.

He had his partner with him, after all.


End file.
